Nuestros Destinos de Melodia
by AmuxDreamSong
Summary: Llegan 2 alumnos new a la academia kawasaki ello son los hernamos len y rin que pasara con la relasion de kaito y miku le podra len aruinarla y quedarse con aquella persona que le robo el corason desde el primer minuto en que la vio...
1. Llegaste a mi Destino

12:30 PM Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mikuo Mikuo despierta llegaremos tarde

Presentación mientras se levanta se vite y corre a la escuela

Hola soy Hatsune miku tengo 14 año soy estudiante de la academia Kawasaki

Soy de 2° año de secundaria mi grupo de amigos se llama Vocaloid los quiero mucho ellos son Teto,Meiko,Ted,Gapuko,Lucka y Kaito bueno kaito kaito es algo amas es mi novio bueno entre mi amigos esta mi hermano mayo Mikuo el me cuida en todo y me castiga abecés ¬_¬

Llegan a la la eschuela

Miku mikuo dise kaito

Kaito disen los dos hermanos respirando rápidamente

Kaito: porque tan agitados

Miku: es que veníamos atrasado

Kaito: Miku son recién las 12:00

Mikuo: O.O miku me dijiste que eran las 12.30

Miku: eso decía mi reloj

Kaito asjajajaj chicos tengo que ir a la dirección a buscar unos informes me a compañas mikuo

Mikuo: claro que si

Miku: Y yo que ago mientras

Kaito: ve a ver cuanto hay en el comedor y si ya almorzaron todos

Miku: ¬_¬ siii! –se va-

Mikuo: vede ser difícil para ustedes ser delegados de la escuela

Kaito: no lo es tanto es mas difícil ser delegado con tu hermana como compañera de mando

Miku: termine con lo del almuerzo ahora al salón

cuando va entrado al salón a lo lejos se escucha Miiiku!-Chan Algo se le tira enzima era teto y lucka

Miku miku! As sabido lo de los chicos nuevo dise respirando rápida meten la peli roja

Luka: sisisi! Yo creo que son dos chicos

Y a mi que ya quítense de encima exclama la pobre niña tirada en el suelo

~Mei ko,guapuko,ted,mikuo y kaito llegaron kaito dise que sucede por que tanto alboroto

Kaito: ah! Srta. delegada me tendrá que acompañarme a la dirección ya que hay alumnos nuevos

Teto: para que salón

Kaito: salan N°50

Lucka: que salón es ese ¿?

Miku: el de nosotros -_-u

Lucka: wiiiiiii! Eeeh!

Teto: festeja junto a lucka

Ted: ¬_¬ si claro

Teto: ejejejej nunca mas u.u

Todos riendo

SUENA LA COMPANA

Bueno miku a dirección dijo el peli azul

Miku: aaaah! No quiero

EN el camino a miku le comenzó hadar miedo no sabia qe les diría no sabia si eran mujeres o a hombres o alo mejor mixto y serán simpáticos o amargados que le diría

Kaito: Miku tu le mostrara la escuela a uno de ellos y del otro yo me encargo del otro -se da cuenta de que no le presto atención alguna- Miiiku! Miiiku! MiiIIIIIIIIIKU

Miku: aaaah! O.o QUE SUCEDE

Kaito: te dije que tendrás que mostrarles la escuela tu

Miku: aa Alos 2 OWO

Kaito: noo te dije que tu de 1 y yo me encargo del otro en que mundo vives que nunca me escuchas

Miku: en un mundo mejor que el tuyo

Kaito: siii~ ¬_¬

Entran a dirección....

Kaito: compermiso

Director: adelante

Kaito: somos los delegados hemos venido por los alumnos nuevos

Director: oo si claro

Miku se queda paralizada al ver a un lindo chico de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules fue su amor a primera vista

Miku Miku!

AAAh! Dijo la pequeña

Kaito: te toca

Miku: Me toca que??

Kaito: Presentarte deja tu mundo por un minuto no creo que lo invadan o algo por el estilo

Miku: claro que si ves se acaban de matar al panadero ¬_¬

Kaito: ya preséntate ¬_¬

Miku: Konishiwa soy Hatsune miku seré su compañera espero que no llevemos muy bien

Hola soy Kagamine Len Y yo Rin Dijeron los hermanos

Miku:Ustedes son hermanos ¿?

Len: sip tenemos la misma edad somos gemelos

Miku: ooooooh! Que genial yo quisiera tener una hermanita menor ''se imagina maltratando a su hermana'' jajá jajá

Kaito: pero tiene a mikuo

Miku: pero no es lo mismo ¬_¬

Kaito: bueno acostúmbrense a las incoherencias de miku

Miku: Oyeee! ¬3¬

Todos: jajajajajjaja

Len mira a miku es su amor a primera vista tal párese para el tan bien miku se percata y lo mira al mismo tiempo que se ruboriza kaito se dio cuanta y comenzó a mirar a len muy enfadado y Rin pues Rin jugaba con sus pies

Director: bueno ya puede irse y Rin len bienvenido n_n a la academia Kawasaki

Mientras van asía el salo de clases no e oía nada mientras len miraba a miku fijamente mientras que ella iba caminando del brazo de kaito

EN el salón

Bueno minna ellos son Len y Rin Kagamine espero que los reciban como uno mas dijo kaito

Sensei: Bueno Miku Kaito tomen asiento Ver Len siéntate junto a miku

Miku perpleja mira como el chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio se sentaba junto a el

Sensei: y Rin junto aaa.... Ted

Teto: ¬_¬ siento que llame callo mal

Lucka: teto ted te ama a ti no a ella

Me iko: pero a mi lo que me preocupa es la relación de kaito y miku

Luka&teto: por que ¿?

Me iko: miren a miku y a kagamine-chan la sonrisa su cara ruborizada ase mucho tiempo que no veía a miku a si por loméenos desde alque dia en que kaito y miku se paliaron y se reconciliaron...

Lucka: pero eso fue ase casi 3 meses

Teto: mei ko tiene razón ase mucho que miku no a estado así

mmmm.... las 3 miran a miku preocupadas mientras que kaito asía los deberes del delegado

Miku: Kagamine tienes novia ¿?

Len la mira sorprendido

Miku: waaaa no debí decir eso gomene u///u

Len: jajajaja

Miku: O.o que pasa ¿?

Len: no me sorprendió la pregunta fue por que me llamaste pos mi apellido y no por mi nombre

Miku: seque no me as dado la confianza para llamarte por tu nombre

Len: bueno puede llamarme len

Miku: n///n tu me puedes llamar miku

Len: no tengo novia!

Miku: OwO eeeh??

Len: ajajaja tu me preguntaste ase unos Segundo si tenia novia pues no no tengo

Miku: ejejejeje! No me vía olvidado -///-

6:30 PM tocan la campana de salida de clases

sensei: Aaaaaah! Lo olvidad Pasado mañana iremos al museo mitológico para repasar le materia de Egipto sus pareja serán las parejas de banco

Todo: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!~

A la salida de la academia

Miiiku! Vamos al mega mega vienes dijo teto

Miku: claro que voy espérenme

Mei ko: ve con miku quizás valla donde len

Miiiku! Espérame! Dijo teto

Miku: Len quieres ir con nosotros ¿?

Len: adonde ¿?

Miku: al mega mega es un restaurante para jóvenes

Len: claro que voy n_n

Teto mira a le con extrañes ya que le paresia demasiado pronto para tanta confianza

Rin: len no podemos acuérdate del negocio de Papa

Len: ooh! Verdad no podré ir

Miku: u.u que lastima pero prométeme que para otra vez iras

Len: te lo prometo

Teto: -agarra a miku de un brazo- Bueno kagamines-chan matte nee

10:30 PM en el mega mega

Miku: aaaaaaaaaaah! No no no no la cena de papa

Gakupo: que sena ¿?

Miku: mi papa tenia una sena con su padre

Kaito: Cuídate

Miku sale y se va corriendo a su casa

Gakupo: Kaito hemos estado conversando con la chicas y creo que tiene que cuidarte de kagamine len

Kaito: porque lo disen ¿?

Ted: Hay kaito solo date cuanta como estaba miku en el salón con el

Mei ko: es verdad es diferente de ase 3 meses contigo

Lecka: miku ya no se ruboriza cuando esta contigo eso quiere decir que ya no hay amor por ti dentro de ella

Kaito: eso creen

Gapuko: no lo creemos lo sabemos

EN casa de miku

Mikuo: donde andabas ò_ó

Miku: gomene me quede distraída con los chicos

Mikuo: no me pidas disculpas a mi pídeselas a Papa a se media hora que se fue su jefe

Miku: Papa GOME N-EE O.O

Miku se sorprende al ver a...

Continuara....

Bueno tuve que escribir lo todo 3 beses quise escribir una historia pero mas historia párese teleserie xddd bueno

nada que decir dejen arto Reviews ok sino le echo mi ejercito de ardillas :B mmm

es una hitory de mikuxlen amo esa pareja pero si la inspiración me llega are un rinxlen

pero aquí hay un kaitoxrin :B bueno me voy Bay dejen artos Reviews Matte nee! Oo siii tuve que poner mei ko por meiko porque no me dejaba escribirlo se trasformaba en medico xdd bueno eso matte nee....


	2. Todo Continuara

Capitulo Anterior :

Miku: Haaah! Papa Gome ----- Ne! O.O

Miku: Le- Len D8 Que ases aquí

Padre: Ellos Son Los hijos de mi jefe, mi jefe se fue de viajes por un largo tiempo fuera del paies por eso les ofresi para que se qedaran a ca en casa

Mikuo: que aburrido me voy Miku! Todo tuyo

Miku: aque te refieres BAAAKA!

Len: espero qe no seamos mucha molestias

Miku: no no claro que no ajajajaj

Padre: miku ya me tengo que ir

Miku: a donde ¬¬

Padre: que no recuerdas que hoy trabajo en la noche

Miku: Ooooh! Verdad Bye Bye

Padre: Cuida De Ello

Miku : Haiiiiiiii~

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de tokyo

Gapuko : kaito no te deprimas nosotro solo emos dicho cosas por descirlas no te preocupes yo se que miku te debe amar

Ted: Yo no estaria muy seguro de eso

Gapuko: POOOORQUE ¬¬ -MIRADA MALVADA-

Ted: Mira

Todos miraron y qe sorpresa era miku y len saliendo de la casa

Kaito: DDDDD888!!!!!!!! –acae en los brasos de gapuko

Gapuko: Oe! Kaito reacsione resiste kaito kaito

Mientrastanto miku y len caminaban-

Len: De verdad no causamos problemas

Miku: Haa Claro qe no al contrario estoy feliz (:

Len Se Sonroja Al Ver La Cara Sonriente DE Miku

Gumi: Araa~ MIII-CHAN

Miku: Gumi!! Que Ases Aquí

Gumi: He venido pro algunas cosas y tu

Miku: Nosotros tan bien

Gumi: Etto… Miii-Chan Quien Es El ¿?

Miku: -.-U Un Compañero Nuevo

Gumi: Haaah Gomen Gome Gumi Des~

Len: Gusto En Conoserte Kagamine Len

Gumi: El Gusto El Mio Ya Me Tengo que ir Bye Bye Kagamine-San Mii-Chan

Miku: BYE BYE Hahaha SEGURATE DE IR A LA ESCUELA MAÑANA

Gumi: Haaaaai!

Len : Tienes muchos amigos

Miku: Siii Proto Seran Tan bien los tuyos

Devuelta En Casa

Mikuo: Haa Enana

Miku: Qe kieres ¬¬

Mikuo: Kaito vino y estaba algo alterado desia porque porque el esta aca

Miku: ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Ala Mañana Siguiente Los 3 Llegaron Juntos A La Escuela y Oviamente Los rumores No Faltaron muchos los vieron salir de la casa hatsune que mas se podria pensar

Miku: Bueno Nos Vemos en el salon tengo qe ir por unos informes

Len: Okee~ bye bye

Rin: Hahaha Len Tengo qe hablar contigo

Len: Deqe cosa

Rin: A ti te gusta miku dehesho?

Len: O////O po-por que lo preguntas

Rin: Lo sabia (: Soy tu gemela ademas eres muy evidente demo sabes el riesgo qe estas corriendo Ella tiene novio ay muchas posibilidades por ejempo : puede qe te delcares & te acepte y ella deje a su novio y ustedes dos comiensen a salir juntos, otra qe te rechase por qe prefiere a kaito y otra qe da lo mismo qe te diga pero al final terminaras golpiado

Len: ¬¬ Rin Porque Ten negativa y que piensas aser

Rin: TE AYUDARE ;)

Len: Como ¿?

Rin: Aun no lose pero algo se me ocurrira

Len : -.-u lo sabia

Rin: Ha Qe dijiste no pude oirte

Len: Nada Nada y Por sierto a ti te gusta alguien ¿?

Rin : Si~ es muy Lindo *c*!

Len: Qien es ¿?

Rin: -Apunta Sie Donde Esta Miku-

Len: Ha Hatsune Mikuo O.O

Rin: Si Bueno Bamos Al Salo Mientres Ablamos Qe aremos

Mientras Tanto En Algun Lugar Del Colegio Mikuo Y Akaito Ablan

Nee Akait~ Dise Mikuo

Akaito: Que sucede

Mikuo: creo qe me enamore de la mujer equivocada

Akaito: De quien quien es esa mujer O.O

Mikuo: Estonto Nose Como Me paso pero me enamore de MIKU

Akaito: Mii-Chin O.O De Tu Hermana

Mikuo: Si De Mi Propia Hermana

Akaito: Entonses Por qe te comportas asi tan odioso con ella

Mikuo: Por Lo Mismo Porque Si se entera que are yo kiero volver a esos dias qe nos bañavamos juntos no importaba qe edad tuvieramos y ke dormiamos juntos qe la peinaba y todo esos recuerdos

Akaito: Ase cuanto qe te gusta de

Mikuo: hase 2 meses atrás

Suena Las Campanas Para Entrar A Clases

Akaito: Lo que te rrecomiendo es qe vuevas a komo antes o te odiara

Mikuo: Tu Crees….

En El Salon

Meiko: Haaahahahhaha

Miki: Doshte ¿? MeikoSan

Meiko: Nada

Miku: -YaaahOooo! MinaSan

Oyaho MikuChan - Yo Miku Konishiwa

Meiko: Miku Tengo Qe Hablar contigo

Miku: Uuum! Oke~

Meiko: Miku Aun amas a kaito Dehesho

Miku: \: Creo que no

Meiko: quien es el que te gusta

Miku: Nadie

Caminando Asia La Puerta Donde Estaba Miku y Meiko Venia Len Iva Aviri La Puerta ….

Meiko: Miku te conosco se qe estas enamorada del nuevo de kagamine Len

Miku: Hsp ''Suspiro'' Tienes razón Estoy enamorada De Kagamine Len

Len Algo Impactado Pero Feliz Se que allí escuchando la continuasion de la conversacion

Miku: Demo que hago con kaito no quiero hacerle daño

Meiko: Ami Me Gusta Kaito Yo Lo Cuidare Bien Te Lo prometo

Miku: ¡Meiko! Si! Solo Aslo del fonde de tu corazón estoy segura qe será feliz y lo aras mas feliz que yo

Las Dos Rien

Teto: Haaaahaa de que estarán ablando

Luka: no seas metida

Teto: Demoooo!

Gumi: Agamos Algo A La Salida

Gapuko: Podemos

Porque Cuerdate que oy enpiesan las preparasiones para el festival y el viaje a hokaido

Gumi: :O! Es verdad Nee Miki que es eso

Miki: Culebras De Gomitas

Gumi: Kyaaa! Me Das un pokito

Miki: Haaaiii!

Ted: Hoo! Kaito Ohayo

Kaito: Ohayo u.u/// -Deprimido-

Mikuo: Que te paso

Kaito: No Pude dormir anoche

Sensi: Gomene por la demora minasan Asus Lugares Hooo! Kagamine Len,Rin Donde Andaban

Len: Yo Buscandola ¬¬

Rin: Ajajaja Estaba en el baño

Sensei : Okee~ Asus lugares Bueno Minna Como Todos saben Oy komiensan los preparativos para el festival que será pasado mañana asique estos dos dia ay que ponerle entusianmos

TODO: HAAAAAIIIIIII!

Sensei: Bueno el viaje a hokaido será después del festival al otro dia oviamente y estaremos 3 dias alla oy elijiremos parejas Bueno Etto……

Rin: Nee Nee Hatsune-San Me Puedo Sentar A Tulado Mitsuki Me Kabio

Mikuo: Claro Pero Porque Hatsune Llamame por Mi Nombre Si RinChan

Rin: -Kyaaaaa! Dijo Mi Nombre- Haai Hatsu… MIKUO-KUN

Mikuo: Mucho mejor vez que bien qe te sentaste a mi lado mitsukisan es muy aburrida y como no hablo con ella me aburro pero contigo será deiferente verdad

Rin: Siii ^_______^! –jojojoj me sente a su lado para estar con el todo esta marchando a la perfeccion

Meiko: NanaChan Te Cambio De Puesto Yo Estoy sentada junto a ryoo

Nana: Siiiii Siii por todo el año verdad

Meiko: Claro Haa Kaito Me Sentare contigo no te molesta

Kaito: -DEPRIMIDO- Nooo -u-///

Meiko: Miku Es Tu turno es ahora o nunca

Miku: Demo meiko mira lo deprimido qe esta

Meiko: Es mejor asi se le junta todo y después no sufre

Miku :Okee~ Alli voy KAIIITO~ Tengo qe hablar contigo

Kaito: Nani?

Miku: Etto… Kaito Devemos Terminar

Kaito Pone Una Cara De Desesperasion Se Levanta de suasiento gritando

Kaito: POR QUE QUIERES TERMINAR CONMIGO

Todos los del salón mirando al pobre muchacho que la avian roto el corazón en un minuto

Sensei: Bueno mina esto se me estasiendo muy difisil asiqe su compañero será el compañero de aldo

Miradas Entretoos y un desorden total solo uno no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor ….

Continuara…..

Primero me discupo por mi falta de ortografuia -.-u es pésima y por demórame tanto en subir el siguiente cap esqe todo lo qe tenia palneado se me fue a las pailas por qe se me olvido xD en fin

Bueno Minna Canbie algunas cosas xD Komo El RinxKaito Lo Kanbie Por RinxMikuo espero qe les guste se qe esta aburrida demo ago lo qe puedo xD los kiiiero byeee dejen reviews para poder continuar sayonara


End file.
